


The Highblood's Betrayal

by nursal1060



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Ancestors, Angry Signless, Angst, Betrayal, Biting, Blood War - Freeform, Break Up, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Celibacy, Concerned Friends, Different perspectives, Double Life, GHB - Freeform, GHB betrays him, Healing, Hemospectrum, Hemospectrum Kink, Highbloods vs Lowbloods, Hurtful Relationship, Injury, Juggalos, Kinks, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Misunderstandings, No Sex, No Smut, Personality Shift, Rituals, Secret Relationship, Serious Injuries, Signless has a secret relationship with GHB, Signless' friends find the scars, Size Difference, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Signless and the Grand Highblood have had a secret, mutual relationship for a long time. However, a betrayal sends them over the edge and leaves Signless greatly injured. What will happen when the Signless' family find the scars?





	

**Author's Note:**

> (My 69th fanfiction! All homestucks know what that means, more vantas fics! )  
> This fanfiction was sitting half finished in my fanfiction folder for over half a year, and here it is, finally finished! It's my first time writing a ship fic for GHB and Signless so please be easy on me!  
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

The Signless ran forth into the juggalo village with his cloak pulled over his face during the dead of night. He kept himself as covered as he could; even if it was deep night, he knew some juggalo highbloods would still be awake and out in the streets. He was wasn't willing to take chances of someone spotting and recognizing him.  
Rushing down the streets, away from the hideout cavern where his guardian, The Dolorosa, his friend, The Psiioniic, and his lover, The Disciple, were resting, The Signless rushed towards the grand abode of a very dangerous and slightly insane troll, The Grand Highblood. He came here quite often now, it had become normal.  
Signless panted into his cloak as he rushed to the large tent. The sun set barely an hour ago, and he wished to spend the most time possible with the the violet-blooded troll.  
Entering the gate with the high-spikes, the mutant-blooded prophetic troll made his way to the back entrance of the GHB’s tent, where he could slip in unnoticed during the bizarre, gorey, juggalo religious ceremonies.

 

Signless sat silently with his legs folded in the respiteblock quarters of the troll he had set out to see. On his way inside, he could see trolls in masks and bizarre flashing of lights in the main clown hall. He was sure he could smell candy-red blood, meaning another one of his kind had been sacrificed. Killed in the name of pleasure, sport, or religious sacrifice. Barbaric. How could this happen so easily?   
It saddened the Signless to see how disposable some trolls were, like him. Luckily, he had the GHB’s protection.  
As the Grand Highblood had told him, Signless rushed to the respiteblock quarters and closed the curtains as he ran inside. There, he stripped himself of his cape and righteous leggings and put on the skin-tight violet and black striped-sleeveless-bodysuit with the capricorn logo on the back. Folding and hiding his usual clothes in the assigned drawer as he was instructed, the Signless patiently sat patiently on his knees on the Grand Highblood’s throne, taking in all the rainbow splatters on the brick walls.  
Blood. Blood from every caste and class in their world, excluding fuschia. Every time the Signless arrived, there would be more patterns, more designs...more blood stains.  
Signless closed his eyes and covered his mouth, he felt sick to his stomach. So many trolls, innocent and not, were butchered here.

 

“Vantas.”   
The voice caught Signless’ attention. He looked up to see the Grand Highblood, in all his extravagance. The extremely tall juggalo had on his violet and black patterned attire, his skull facepaint, his tall wavy horns and his mane of hair like he always did. He towered over the red-blooded troll, being a little over twice his size.  
Signless smiled softly upon his arrival, “Makara.” Signless kept his eyes closed softly as the GHB’s large hands passed over his face, his nails pressing against the base of his tiny horns. Signless purred softly as the much larger troll’s long, thick fingers circled his horns. Signless felt loved, in the dirtiest, kinkiest way with him.  
“Motherfucking cute, Vantas.” The huge troll hunched over to kiss the tiny one on the mouth. Though the Signless made it clear he was celibate, he didn’t stop the Grand Highblood from doing as he pleased. And the GHB never insisted on breaking his vow.  
With his large hands, the GHB picked up the Signless and placed him down on his respitecot. There was no sopor on this cot, just a place to do something special. He lay the smaller male into the cot and went to one of the drawers to look for supplies.  
“Makara, is this necessary every time?”  
“Motherfucking yes, now lay motherfucking still, Vantas.” The smaller troll did as instructed as he felt a wet, creamy substance coat his face. It was cold and very sticky, making Signless flinch.  
“Stop that Vantas, you’ll mess up the motherfucking design.” Signless forced his face to relax so the larger troll could finish up with him.  
“Done, look at the mirror, Vantas.” The small troll sat up in his cot and looked over to the slightly blood smeared mirror to the side. She saw his face covered in messy white facepaint, just as the highblood juggalo always enjoyed doing to him. It wasn’t in any specific design, but it was still better at hiding his identity than not having it on.  
Signless smiled at his reflection, “Thank you Makara. It looks amazing, like always.”  
The juggalo smiled with all his fangs, “Come here Vantas. You know the motherfucking deal. In this motherfucking circus, you are mine, and I protect you.” Carrying Signless like he was a small child, he let the red-blooded troll hold onto his horns as they returned to the circus performance.

 

“Your Highbloodness…” The other juggalos bowed as the GHB entered, noticing the Signless on his mane. Here, he was known simply as ‘Vantas’ or ‘the Highblood’s pet’.  
The GHB took his seat on his throne and ordered, “Dance, motherfuckers.” And like Signless enjoyed, he saw the violet-blooded trolls dancing in their uniquely clownish way. It intrigued him, and the GHB knew it did. Their dances were amazing, unlike anything the red-blood had ever witnessed. Maybe that's why he always came back, to see the hundreds of dances the highbloods could see.  
Signless whispered, “Are your dancers learning juggling with their dances? That one is doing it quite well.”  
GHB smirked, “For you, Vantas.” He motioned with his hands and the dancers juggled as they danced too. Signless’ eyes lit up. The GHB lifted the small troll out of his mane onto his lap, pressing him close like a doll.  
Signless whispered, “You don’t need to hold me so close. I’m not going to go anywhere. You don't need to squeeze.”  
The GHB told him, “I’m taking no motherfucking chances. Motherfuckers be motherfucking jealous of you.” The huge troll held him closer and let Signless watch. Signless tried to keep his focus on the flash of purple, black, and white before him, but a whole day of preaching made him sleepy.  
Signless curled up in the GHB’s lap, and the troll ordered him, “Sleep, Vantas.” He gently rubbed the GHB’s mark behind one of his ears as he lulled off.

 

The red-blooded troll awoke in a cot back in the GHB’s quarters. He dozed off from the long night. He sat up and looked around at the rainbow walls and saw the other large troll adding colors to it. It was a mix of colors, mostly those associated with lowbloods.  
He asked him once again, “Why do you enjoy adding blood to your walls? It pains me to see, it brings tears to my eyes.”  
The large troll answered without looking his way, “I find it motherfucking beautiful.” The large troll looked back to the smaller one a moment later, adding, “You’re soft, Vantas. With the work you do, you never learn the motherfucking miracles that lie in blood.”  
Signless leaned back in his cot as the other troll approached and placed a finger on his delicate neck, “You’re a miracle I can’t wrap my thinkpan around.”  
Signless shuffled back, “Makara…”  
The GHB smiled widely, “You smell motherfucking perfect. Unlike the rest of the mutants I fed on.” There was something off. The Grand Highblood was acting differently, more unstable this time.   
Before Signless could react, the GHB quickly leaned in close and sunk his fangs into the Signless’ left shoulder, drawing blood and piercing muscles.  
Signless winced, “Makara!”  
After moments of excruciating pain, the GHB retracted his reddened fangs. He spit the blood at the wall on where his throne sat. It was the only blood which would stain his royal throne. A sign of control.  
Signless gripped his limp arm to try to stop the bleeding, “Makara! That was uncalled for! Why did you do this?!” He could barely feel his arm now, it was stinging but also very numb.  
The GHB leaned closer and said lowly, “Never leave me, Vantas. You belong to me. I own you.”  
Signless’ rage showed as he fought back for the first time against the troll he had affectioned for, “I belong to no one! I am equal to you, I’m not your slave!” It pleased the GHB to see the red color glowing in the small troll’s eyes, something that could only show in fits of pure emotion.  
The GHB looked at him condescendingly, “How can you ever be equal to me? You’re smaller, weaker and lower. You have no power here, Signless, just like your namesake says..” The last one, he knew, would push Signless to the limit. And it did.  
Signless rose to his feet and looked up at the GHB and told him sternly, “You’ll see Makara. One day, I’ll change you, and every last one of the Condense’s followers. You will respect us, as trolls, and as equals.” With that, the GHB stood idly as the small troll gathered his cape and leggings and slipped out into the rising dawn, not to return.  
The GHB smiled to himself, “Us, equals? Heh, a foolish troll prophet you are. You will always be a mutant in her eyes. A highblood’s mutant. My mutant.”

 

No one in the Signless’ group understood his extreme fear and sudden anger around the highbloods following that evening. They believed that highbloods were important to change in order to make their point known, but the Signless no longer did. Signless refused to interact with any of the highbloods after that day, but continued to preach involving them. His change of heart lead some of them to become worried.

 

Disciple asked him after a long sermon during the same week, “Love, why don’t mew take off your cloak anymore? Mew used to never sleep with it on.”  
Signless brushed her comment off, “I simply do not feel like it, kitten.”  
Dolorosa expressed concern as well, “Child...something is different about you. You must be hiding something from us. And I’ve noticed you’ve also began using your right arm now. What happened to your left one? You are left handed, yes?”  
Psiioniic leaned in and asked, “Yeah, why are you evadiing u2? We want the be2t for you."  
Signless told them, “You don’t understand. What I’ve done or seen...or had done to me this week...I cannot open up.” He stood and walked away from the group for a moment, looking out at the stars near the edge of the campsite, not noticing Disciple sneaking up behind him.  
Moments later, he was hissing and scolding her, “Dear, please! Don’t touch me there!” She looked shocked, seeing only part of the wound that GHB had inflicted, even though it had been a few days since the wounds were fresh.  
Psiioniic asked her as he came over to Disciple, “What diid you 2ee?”  
She pointed shakily at her lover, “H-He’s injured!”   
Signless argued back, “I am not!”  
Dolorosa asked him, “Then would you please show us? Let us just see it, if you're alright we won't do anything.”  
Signless backed up away from them, holding his throbbing, limp arm in place, “You’re making this a bigger deal than it is! You need not concern yourselves-” Before he could move another step backwards, he found himself immobilized. “Psiioniic, let me go.”  
Psiioniic shook his head and said firmly, “You’re hiiding 2omething 2eriious, 2o ii cannot.” Moments later, he found himself physically pinned against the boulder behind them in the desert by Psiioniic’s powers. Disciple rushed to hold his body against her own so he wouldn’t run. Dolorosa rushed to move his cloak to see the damage. He didn’t resist when his cape came off.  
Dolorosa’s eyes watered as she saw how large the wound was, “O-Oh...oh my goodness, child.” Now that Signless had a good look at it too, it was a large series of gashed indents that went down from his shoulder blade to past his elbow. The wounds were deep, and very dark red from the healing process.  
Psiioniic joined them and asked, “Why diidn’t you tell u2? Thii2...thii2 iis unacceptable. Who diid thii2 two you?”  
Disciple sobbed a bit before her anger returned and she screeched, “Tell me! I will kill them!”  
Psiioniic had to hold her back, “No, we cannot solve thii2 wiith viiolence.” Signless said nothing for a while. He pretended to hold his head as though he had a headache, while in the meanwhile he was thumbing the Capricorn symbol etched behind his ear. He had the most sinful feelings for that troll, and all he did was hurt him in the end, like most other highbloods. Yet Signless still loved him.  
He teared up and said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He didn't have to say anything more. Dolorosa, Disciple, and Psiioniic hugged and comforted him right away, and they got to work patching his wound.  
Sinful desires burned in Signless’ belly but he would quash them now once and for all. If it was a war they wanted, Signless would give the Grand Highblood and all the other highbloods a peaceful fight. He would always have the mark behind his ear, however, to remind him of who tried to claim him.


End file.
